The present invention relates generally to preventing leakage of sensitive data and, more specifically, to performing real-time data leakage prevention and reporting for computer systems that perform extract transform load (ETL) jobs.
ETL systems are used to move data from one database (or file) to another, to form data marts and data warehouses, and also to convert databases (or files) from one format or type to another. ETL refers to the process of extracting data from one data location, transforming the extracted data into a format for a target data location, and loading the transformed data into a target data location. ETL systems are used to integrate data from multiple applications (systems) that are typically developed and supported by different vendors or hosted on separate computer hardware. The disparate systems containing the original data are frequently managed and operated by different employees and/or different entities. For example, a cost accounting system may combine data from data source locations such as payroll, sales, and purchasing systems. The transformation of the data occurs using predefined rules or lookup tables and/or by combining the data with other data.